The Haunted House
by David A7X Perez
Summary: Nebula Raven Emerald tells a campfire story to her friends Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge. The story involves Sonic and his friends entering a haunted house on Halloween night. See what happens when Sonic and his friends have anything but a regular Halloween folks. Nebula belongs to Nebula the Hedgehog, so please don't sue me for using the character. Please read and review folks!
**Hello everyone I'm back with another Sonic the Hedgehog story. This new story involves Sonic and the guys being in a horror story told by Nebula. Let's just say come the end of the story, it's anything but regular. I'm going to use Nebula the Hedgehog's character again so please don't sue me. That's enough talking everyone, so let us begin the story!**

 **The Haunted House**

A violet-blue hedgehog was seating neat a campfire with her friends Amy Rose, Cream, Blaze, and Rouge. Her name was Nebula Raven Emerald and she was reading a book of horror stories. Nebula and the girls were on a weekend camping trip and they found a good place to camp in the woods. Nebula was brought out of her reading by Amy's voice.

"Hey Nebula, what are you reading?" Amy asked. Rouge, Cream, Tikal, and Blaze also waited for her Nebula to speak.

"I'm reading a book full of horror stories." Nebula said. This really brought the girls campfire spirits up. They really wanted to hear a good campfire story.

"Cool. You think you can read one story to us?" Cream asked politely.

"Yeah Nebula. Tell us a campfire story." Blaze said in excitement. Rouge and Tikal were excited as well to hear a story. Nebula looked at the stories in the book, but found not a single good story.

"Well these stories are not scary. So I'm going to tell my own story." Nebula said.

"That's even better!" Rouge said. The girls gather in a circle around the campfire with Nebula at center. Once everyone found good seats, the girls waited for Nebula to begin her story.

"Everybody ready?" Nebula asked. The girls happily nodded in agreement, bringing a smile to Nebula's face. She cleared her throat and began her story, feeling the smile grow bigger.

"It all started on a Friday, October 31st, 2014." Nebula began to speak.

 **October 31** **st** **, 2014**

It was Halloween in the town of Station Square. All the homes were decorated to the core with horror props and decorations. Everyone was having a great Halloween; from kids dressed in colorful costumes to teenagers pulling funny pranks and enjoying candy. In a small neighborhood, an eighteen-year-old blue hedgehog was greatly enjoying his Halloween. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog and he was approaching a house dressed as a grandfather with five ghosts surrounding him. Sonic knocked on the door and was greeted by a friendly woman.

"Oh. What are you kids supposed to be?" The woman asked the ghosts.

"Ghosts! My grandchildren are ghosts!" Sonic said in an authentic old man voice.

"Oh I know their ghosts. I was just asking your grandchildren." The kind woman replied.

"Well they very shy. This is their first Halloween!" Sonic replied.

"Oh that's fine. Here you go kids. Happy Halloween!" The kind woman said handing each ghost a bag of Skittles and Milky Way.

"What do we say?" Sonic said. Unknown to the woman, Sonic had a tape recorder underneath his sweater and pressed play.

"Trick or Treat…" The "ghosts" began to say until the tape recorder screwed up. The woman became suspicious when she saw Sonic pulling out the recorder and trying to fix it.

"Hey are those even kids under those sheets?" The woman asked in suspicion. Sonic's answer was running away, revealing the ghosts were fake after all.

"I don't believe it…Aahh!" The woman began to speak until a bandit popped out of the bushes. The bandit was revealed to be Silver the Hedgehog.

"Give me candy lady!" Silver said. The woman closed the door in fear, leaving Silver with no candy at all.

"Well that sucked!" Silver said in disappointment. The silver-furred hedgehog return back to his friends; Team Sonic. Silver was dressed as a bandit, Sonic a grandfather, Knuckles was the Flame Swordsman, Tails the Terminator, Shadow was Ghost face, Carson was the outlaw Jesse James, and Hugo was Darth Vader. The team saw Silver walking up to them in disappointment.

"What's wrong Silver?" Tails asked.

"I didn't get any candy from that lady." Silver replied.

"Yeah well I told it was a bad idea to jump out the damn bushes." Sonic said to Silver.

"That was definitely stupid of you to do." Shadow said walking next to Silver.

"Hey I'm an old time robber. I'm supposed to jump out of a bush." Silver defended himself.

"So is Carson, and he got giant Snicker's bars." Hugo said pointing to Carson's candy bag.

"Actually I'm outlaw Jesse James, but thank you for the compliment." Carson responded taking a bite from his Snicker's bar. Silver sighed in sadness as the gang continue to walk down the Halloween themed streets.

"You should have dressed as a grandfather like Sonic." Tails happily stated.

"Yeah Silver. Sonic does make a perfect grandfather!" Knuckles said carrying his candy bag and authentic flaming-battle sword.

"Damn straight because you would have gotten five times more candy!" Sonic said in excitement while blowing his fake smoke pipe. Silver rolled his eyes at Sonic's cockiness, but he did admit that Sonic got more candy than the gang.

"You are going to share right?" Carson said pointing his Winchester rifle at him. Sonic and Tails noticed that the rifle was actually loaded, startling the pair.

"Is that thing freaking loaded?" Tails asked hiding Sonic and Shadow.

"Of course!" Carson said. He cocked the rifle and fired a round into the ground and away from the other trick or treaters. This shocked Sonic and the others due to the fact that Carson was literally armed and loaded.

"What the hell man?" Knuckles said shock.

"Hey were trick or treating. I have to be authentic for tonight!" Carson said in defense.

"Yeah but you didn't have to go all out dumbass." Shadow stated.

"Relax guys. This is for…insurance!" Carson happily stated.

"Yeah, life insurance!" Hugo said putting Carson's rifle down. The gang continued to walk down the streets, making sure people were safe and away from Carson's rifle.

"What's the point of dressing up if I'm not having any fun?" Silver asked his friends.

"We are having fun. We just dress up to get a shitload of candy!" Knuckles said putting his arm around Silver.

"Exactly!" Tails joyfully stated tugging his candy bag.

"I guess." Silver said shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on man. Cheer up!" Sonic happily replied.

"Yeah Silver, let's get more candy!" Shadow said putting on his Ghost face mask. Silver smiled and joined his friends to continue their trick or treating. The next hour consisted of Sonic and the gang walking door to door and receiving more candy. They had to make sure Carson's rifle was safety locked so that they can fill their bags to the brim. Sonic and his friends were definitely having a great Halloween, for the moment.

"See Silver, you got more candy!" Hugo said.

"Damn straight I did. Thanks guys!" Silver thanked his friends. The gang continued to walk before coming to a complete stop.

"Oh we're not done yet." Shadow responded. The gang stood in confusion once they heard Shadow's words.

"What the hell do you mean?" Hugo said.

"We are going to entered the Haunted House!" Shadow announced pointing at a house. The house was abandon on the outside and was decaying piece by piece. Sonic and his friends were shocked that they were about to enter an abandon haunted house.

"Isn't that the place where an evil wizard died in the master bedroom?" Tails asked.

"Yeah that's the one." Sonic said walking up to the house. The rest of the gang followed the blue hedgehog up to the front door.

"Are you sure that we should enter the house?" Knuckles asked.

"Don't be scared. We just going to go in, check the place out, and then get the hell out of there. It's not that hard." Carson responded. Everyone agreed with Carson, except Silver who looked scared to enter the home. Sonic and Shadow noticed Silver's tenseness and comforted their silver friend.

"Relax Silver. We got your back." Sonic said.

"Really?" Silver asked.

"Really, Really! Now come on, let's go!" Shadow said dragging the other two hedgehogs. Carson slowly open the door and was surprised by the inside. The team entered to see a modern style living room, kitchen room, dining room, and guest room. Once everyone was inside, Sonic closed the door and searched the inside with his friends.

"The outside looks like shit, but the inside looks great." Knuckles stated in awe.

"You can say that again!" Tails said checking the dining room. Carson and Hugo checked the old pictures on the wall, Shadow searched the empty kitchen, and Knuckles searched the guest room. Sonic and Silver noticed a set of stairs that lead up to the bedrooms.

"Let's check upstairs." Sonic said walking up the stairs.

"If you say so." Silver said shrugging his shoulders. The two hedgehogs made it to the second floor and saw the empty hallway. Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Carson, and Hugo followed the pair as well. The guys walked down the hallway and found the bedrooms.

"Alright, time to check out the bedrooms!" Hugo announced.

"Dibs on this one!" Carson said entering the room on the left. Hugo and Knuckles followed their charmeleon friend into the room.

"We got this one." Shadow said with Tails entering the room on the right. That left Sonic and Silver to check the final room; the master bedroom.

"Ready?" Sonic asked rubbing his hands.

"It will be creepy but I'm ready." Silver stated. Sonic entered the master bedroom first and saw the death scene. The room was empty and had an eerie feeling in the air. Silver had the feeling as well and pulled out his IPhone to take a picture.

"Okay Silver, take a picture so that we can leave." Sonic said while scooping out the room. Silver followed his order and took the picture, unaware of a shadowy figure passing by them. Meanwhile, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Hugo regrouped back in the hallway.

"Everyone here?" Knuckles asked. The four looked around and noticed their charmeleon friend missing.

"Where's Carson?" Tails asked.

"That bastard was here a second ago." Hugo said. Just then, Carson jumped out and scared the four heroes; catching Sonic and Silver's attention too.

"Boo!" Carson shouted.

"Aaahhh!" The four friends screamed in fear. Sonic and Silver came back just in time to see Carson's prank. Carson began to laugh after pulling off a successful prank.

"Hahahahaha!" Carson laughed. Shadow rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Carson.

"That wasn't funny." Shadow said.

"It was definitely funny. You should have seen how scared you were." Carson said still laughing. Knuckles, Tails, and Hugo chuckled at the little prank scare. Sonic and Silver rolled their eyes and approach their friends.

"Alright knock it off guys." Sonic said.

"What took you guys so long?" Tails asked.

"We were in the master bedroom where the evil wizard died. We had to take a picture to show that we went inside." Silver said showing the picture to his friends. Each one took a look at the picture and were really impressed.

"Cool." Hugo said.

"Well now that we have proof, let's get out of here." Shadow said. The team made their way back down, completely unaware that the shadowy figure was watching in the darkness. The team walked to the front door but once they arrived, they found the door was locked.

"What the hell the door is locked!" Carson said trying to open the door.

"Did you lock the door Sonic?" Silver asked.

"No I left it unlock." Sonic responded.

"So how did lock itself?" Knuckles said. The team shrugged in confusion as Carson continue to try and open the door. He continued until he heard the ringing of a phone.

"Who's phone is ringing?" Carson asked. Sonic and the others pulled out their cellphones, but found no ringing from them.

"We have no calls. Our phones are silent." Tails said. The ringing continued to grow louder, catching the attention of Sonic and the others.

"Where's that ringing coming from?" Hugo asked. The gang turned around and saw an old telephone right on the lamp table. The question was, how did one get there if it wasn't there in the first place.

"Where did that telephone come from?" Knuckles asked a little scared.

"I don't know." Shadow replied. The telephone continued to ring; waiting for one of the heroes to answer the phone.

"Knuckles answer the phone." Sonic said. Knuckles let out a deep breath and approach the phone. He picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello? It's for Silver." Knuckles stated. The gang was surprised by Knuckles words.

"Me?" Silver said.

"Put it on speaker!" Hugo responded. Knuckles pressed the speaker and the sound of a creepy voice spoke through it.

"How do you like the picture Silver?" The creepy voice said. The gang was beginning to get scared by the creepy voice.

"How do you know Silver? Who the hell are you?" Tails asked the creepy voice. The team then heard the sound of creepy laughter coming from the speaker.

"I'm Count Devlin. The evil wizard who died in this home!" The voice said evilly.

"Holy shit! How are you here with us?" Carson asked.

"My spirit lives within my home, haunting the people who dare enter my home." Count Devlin said. The gang looked around the living room and heard the evil wizard laugh.

"Why do you want Silver?" Sonic asked in fear.

"Silver is my victim of the night. Don't think you're leaving here tonight. I'm just getting started with you Silver." Count Devlin laughed evilly again. Silver shook in fear as the evil wizard was going to get him tonight.

"You're going to have a fun time…" The evil wizard began to speak until Knuckles picked up the phone.

"Listen I don't give a damn who you are. Leave Silver alone or I'm going to…" Knuckles began to talk until the wizard attacked him.

"No one tells me what to do!" The wizard said as a pair of arms began to choke Knuckles. The wizard began to choke Knuckles until Sonic, Shadow, and Tails saved the echidna.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked Knuckles.

"You think you can get away from me. Now you all are going to pay tonight. You will all pay! Hahahaha!" The evil wizard laughed until Sonic cut the cord. The gang looked at the scared Silver, knowing they had to protect him.

"Everyone get a room. We're not letting that wizard get Silver." Sonic said. The gang followed his order and guarded a room in the home. Silver stayed in the living room with Hugo as Sonic guarded the kitchen, Knuckles an upstairs bedroom, Tails the bathroom, Shadow the dining room, and finally Carson guarded the front porch since he had his Winchester rifle.

"Don't' worry Silver. We got your back!" Hugo said to the scared Silver.

"Thanks guys!" Silver said in relief. It was now midnight and the gang were still in their guard stances. So far the evil wizard has not shown up yet, and they were safe so far. That was until a black Chevrolet El Camino slowly made its way to the house. Carson saw the headlights of the El Camino turn off and the driver door open. Carson shook of his fear, put on his Jesse James hat, and walked off the porch.

"Hey creepy wizard. You better leave Silver alone!" Carson said cocking his Winchester rifle. "Don't make aske twice!" Carson said approaching the El Camino while the gang watched in fear. The wind began to pick up as a whisper blew past Carson's ears.

"Stop whispering in me ear!" Carson. The whispers turned into the evil wizard's voice.

"What's matter Carson? Don't have anything cocky to say!" The evil wizard said.

"Stop talking!" Carson said firing his rifle into open space. He was shooting at nothing as Sonic and the others watched in horror. Carson continued to shoot into open space until an unknown force tripped him and dragged him away.

"Aaaahhh…" Carson shouted as he was dragged away. The only sound Sonic and his friends heard was Carson continuing to fire his rifle in the distance. Sonic ran back to Silver, Hugo, and Shadow in the living room.

"Did you guys see that freaking shit!" Sonic said in fear.

"This is not good!" Shadow replied. Kncukles and Tails got out of their rooms and looked at their friends in fear.

"What do we do?" Tails asked. Just then, knocking was heard at the front door. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Hugo watched as the front door opened; revealing Carson. Carson stood in his place until he finally found his words.

"I hate that asshole!" Carson slowly said. He then dropped dead to the floor, revealing an axe deep into his back and scaring Sonic and the gang.

"Aaahhh!" The three hedgehogs and Hugo screamed in fear over Carson's dead body. The three hedgehogs took deep breaths as the cut telephone ringed again. Hugo slowly walked over to the phone, despite Sonic and Shadow pleas.

"No Hugo wait!" Shadow pleaded. Hugo didn't listen and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Hugo asked in fear.

"Goodbye!" The evil wizard said. The next scene that happened was Hugo screaming as he was being sucked into the phone. The evil wizard then spat out Hugo's teal and purple blood onto the screaming trio of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. The scene was so gory for Knuckles and Tails that it caused the two-tailed fox to puke at the sight.

"Hahahaha!" The evil wizard laughed as the phone dropped to the floor with the last drops of Hugo's blood coming out and the hornet's skull talking.

"Worst prank call ever." Hugo's skull said. The three hedgehogs were drenched in Hugo's blood as the evil wizard knocked Sonic into a bookshelf. Knuckles and Tails ran back into their rooms as Shadow tried to fight the evil wizard. That didn't last long as the wizard knock down Shadow and dragged him up the fireplace.

"The roof is on fire!" The evil wizard said. Silver watched in horror as the fireplace was lit in flames, burning Shadow alive in the chimney. The evil wizard then went up the stairs and into the bathroom, finding Tails in the shower.

"What's up shorty!" The evil wizard cackled.

"Aaaahhhh!" Tails screamed in fear. The next sound that was heard was Tails being flush down the toilet and his blood spilling out of it. Elsewhere, Knuckles was in the master bedroom shakenly holding his flaming-battle sword.

"Show…your…self." Knuckles demanded in fear. The bedroom door open and the wizard attacked Knuckles.

"Aaahhh!" Knuckles screamed. The wizard used his dark powers to use Knuckles sword and skin the echidna alive. The evil wizard laughed as Knuckles dropped dead to the floor and the wizard wore his skin as a hat. Back downstairs, Silver was waking up Sonic, trying desperately to leave.

"Come on Sonic! Wake up!" Silver said. Sonic was waking up and saw Silver's scared face.

"What happened Silver?" Sonic asked getting up.

"That wizard is attacking everyone. We need to get out of here!" Silver said. Sonic got up and pulled out a baseball bat.

"Don't worry Silver. I got your…" Sonic could not finish as a slashing sound was heard. Silver heard the slash and the next thing he saw was Sonic's head falling to the ground.

"Huh? So this what it feels like to be Cheese's size." Sonic lastly said as his body dropped dead to the floor. Silver shook Sonic's dead body with no revival results.

"Sonic! Sonic!" Silver said. The silver-furred hedgehog was all alone with the wizard. Silver had no other choice and stood his ground to face the evil wizard.

"I'm right here shithead! Come get me!" Silver announced loudly. Silver saw the shadowy figure come into the living room and revealed itself as the evil wizard.

"I have you now!" The wizard smirked evilly.

"Well what are you waiting! Do it damn it!" Silver said holding his arms out. The wizard pulled out a box from his sleeve and opened it up. The wizard evilly laughed as Silver awaited his death.

"Aaahhh!" Silver screamed until he felt something gooey hit him. Silver look down and saw that he was hit by an egg. He looked up and saw the evil wizard chucking eggs at him.

"What?" Silver asked in annoyance.

"Having fun?" The wizard said continuing to egg Silver. This only made Silver angrier.

"Wait a minute! You mean to tell me you killed all of my friends just so you can throw freaking eggs at me. That's it!" Silver asked in anger. The evil wizard smirked evilly at Silver.

"Yup, that's it!" The wizard laughed as he snapped his fingers. Just then, zombie hands popped out of the floor and dragged Silver down. Silver screamed as he was being dragged down into the floor.

"Aaaahhhh!" Silver screamed for the last time. The wizard laughed as Silver's skeleton was spewed out of the ground.

 **End of story**

"The end." Nebula finished. Amy, Cream, and Blaze sat with open jaws after hearing Nebula's story. The only one that was not scared was Rouge; she definitely was not impressed.

"What do you think?" Nebula asked.

"That was one of the scariest stories I ever heard." Amy said shaking in fear.

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight." Cream said in a scared voice. Blaze hugged the cream-colored rabbit in comfort.

"Don't worry Cream. It's just a story." Blaze said reassuringly. Cream smiled at Blaze's words. Nebula then looked over at the unamused Rouge; she was waiting for her response.

"You call that an ending to a scary story. That was a terrible ending. I could have told a better scary campfire story." Rouge said unamused. Amy, Cream, and Blaze looked at the bat, surprised that she wasn't scared at Nebula's campfire story. As for Nebula, she simply smiled at her friends.

"Oh Rouge, that's not the ending." Nebula said as she turned into the evil wizard.

"Aaaahhhh!" The girls screamed in fear.

"Goodbye!" The wizard evilly said.

 **The End!**


End file.
